Oliveira Family
This page and property of Joaquim7210 The Oliveira Family (オリベイラファミリー,Oribeirafamirī) is the group of close relatives of the Kingdom of Potugal and Brazil in Europe and South America. In the Toaru Majutsu universe at Index Fanon the Royal Family is, which including its protection committee from both countries. In a single treaty, it is one of the leading military political factions, strong wizards and wizards with innumerable knowledge and secrets and science and magic united in one house. Principles The Oliveira Family plays an important role, within and outside their respective countries of action, with considerable strength and simple but strong rules, and a force to fear from science and magic. People born into the family with the surname Oliveira have high-level privileges and access in their monarchical countries and countless recurrences. For outsiders the only way to make him a member of this family is to have the endorsement of one of his high-ranking members or the leader's permission or prove his worth at home. Domestic concerns Your main concerns are the security of your home and your domains. Establishing peace in common agreements with other nations and stupid donkeys for power and greed is not included. Science is a sharp sword, magic is a powerful shield. Its factions and allies are spreading into key protection groups for their countries of operation and important nearby branches. And now new policies have been established for a family member for certain attitudes. The name and personal information of family members are powers, abilities and only information disclosed, if necessary. It is known that only more than 20 family members. Their secrets catch the eye especially of the powerful Black Arts 999, which makes them targets for attempts to steal this power, knowing only that users of this power belong to the Oliveira Family and have an Invisible Magic Mark. Foreign relations Diplomatic relations with other countries are carried out alone by agreement of the Royal Family. Family members like Lords would be used in political and diolomatic partnerships to get the best treaty for Brazil, Portugal and His House. Today, new families have caught your attention, thanks to their friendly rivals to some extent in England. Establish new relationships and even with people who have no last name or an official family like Last Order. British Royal Family The royal family of England has a nonaggression treaty to avert a war that would involve the most powerful mages in a power struggle, making it clear that their magic-esper hybrid policy is a danger to one of its members. Therefore a blood alliance between the two houses may be needed one day. Kamijou Family Kamijou is currently under surveillance and his family all over the world organizations because of the high vigilance of his young member because of his unique power, unlike anything seen before between magic and science. Misaka Family Recently received support for acting as support of the Mikasa sisters are in cooperation. The family is dealing with a slight problem with Mikasa sisters. Rosenthal Family Death magic users and a simple family Current family member is a close friend of the family. ABIN Organization dedicated to the protection and training of strong contact members with Oliveira inside and outside the country. Strong sense of duty protection. Spells & Science The family is bound by countless spells and legends of ancient beings that serve them many magical items and a rich history. But in recent centuries, scientific research has been done, and today there is eminent potential, both on the side of science and family magic, for some members to be given the title of Family Sword and Shield and rarely possess both at the same time. And giving even more prestige around the world. He is currently focused on areas such as nanotechnology and spell making and other research. Magic Main article Magic: Black Arts '' Magic is quite recurring in this Oliveira Family, so much so that some places are known as Monsters for spells and use of magic, however, creating a spell or cast takes time and labor. Magic binds the family but its grimoire is very powerful. Mana-born babies are trained early on but don't know how to deal with someone who also has a natural AIM and has mana. Science ''Main article ''Science:'' Nanotechnology CG The head of the household invests as much time in the media as in science, as her scientific data and information make her the same as any scientist, and her research currently spends time weighing and creating machines and creating new bellicose weapons, but devoting time to areas such as health, information, space exploration, the arts, food, everything that can move the world. Background Chronology Official Members Principal Oliveira Family * 20+ Relatives * Boss Gaya Oliveira * Third officer in charge of family secret Magician-Esper hybrid Gemstone: joaquim Affiliates and Associates People who draw family attention to deeds or are connected to people who need protection or help. British Royal Family * Possible candidate for bride of an olive tree: Carissa Last Order Family * Protected from Gaya For being cute Last Order * Distant family friend Yoshikawa Kikyou * de Jiro support Yomikawa Aiho Kamijou Family * Under surveillance Kamijou Touma * Kidnap protected Tatsugami Otohime Rosenthal Family * affiliated by application Esther Rosenthal Misaka Family * Superior of the sister clones Misaka Mikoto Others * Has the Title: Brotherhood of Jiro Accelerator * Medical scientist and old friend Gaya: Heaven Canceller * Joaquim's Close Friend Evangelina Trivia * Family disputes are decided by vote. Category:Magic Side Organizations and Factions Category:Science Side Organizations and Factions Category:Oliveira Family Category:Joaquim7210 Category:Families